Wishes,Werewolves and Love!
by ImperfectRozes
Summary: Sometimes we wish for things to get better...They do get better, but not in the way we hoped, expected or wished for! "What does she mean?" You may be wondering..How about you click on that story title and find out! Enjoy! Rated T for language and slightly suggestive themes.
1. Characters Intro

Blossom: Ginger hair that reaches a little lower than her midback that´s always kept in a messy ponytail with her bangs falling over her eyes. She has a soft heart shaped face with bubblegum pink eyes and small freckles below her eyes. Small nose with pink plump lips. Her skin is a normal tone one, not too tan but not too pale either. She´s 5´10 and has 32D sized breast. Hourglass figure along with long legs. Blossom has lived a rouge life. Her mom died giving birth to her little sister who was sadly born dead. Her father bet on every cent they had and she had to work since she was 10 years old. Blossom is now 18 years old (Just turned 18). She met Bubbles and Buttercup when she was 13 and since then she has been like their older sister. Her personality is motherly and a bit bossy, but that´s what makes her Blossom. She´s the doctor in their group. Every time Bubbles got sick because she played in the rain too long or Buttercup got hurt because of a fight, she was the one helping their wounds or sickness.

Buttercup : Light black hair that reaches her mid back and is always in a messy bun with a few bangs over her eyes. Like Blossom she has a soft heart shaped face along with her bright jade eyes. Small nose with red plump lips. Her skin is fair, but more to the pale side. She´s 5´5 and has 32C breast. Hourglass figure with short legs, but thick hips and thick butt. Buttercup never got to meet her parents. They abandoned her at a orphan place where she met Bubbles. They say she was abandoned because her mom cheated on her dad and got pregnant of her lover. Once she gave birth she came out with her green eyes and light black hair, while her dad had brown hair with hazel eyes and her mom had blonde hair with brown eyes. The dad left them immediately once he knew the truth and Buttercup's mom abandoned her and left with her lover. She was always bullied because the called her a whore, like her mom. Buttercup is now 17 years old (Almost 18). Once Blossom turned 18, she adopted Bubbles and Buttercup as her little sisters. The way Buttercup met Bubbles was once when Bubbles fell from a swing set and the only one that helped her was Buttercup. Buttercup's personality is tough and cold, but once you´re on her heart, you´ll be the luckiest person in the world. She has a heart of gold. She´s a great cook and cooks everyday for them.

Bubbles : Blonde hair that reaches her waist, but is always kept in low pigtails and her bangs are clipped to the side. Her face is shaped like a soft heart and adorable sky blue eyes. Small nose and plump light pink lips. Her skin is completely fair (normal) like Blossom's . She is 5´8 and has 36C breast. Perfect figure but small butt. Bubbles parents died protecting her from a robbery in her house. While her parents stayed outside facing the thieves, they hid her in a closet. Once she heard silence, she came out to find her parents dead. The police got there because of her neighbors calling. Since none of Bubbles family wanted her she stopped at the orphan. Bubbles is 17 years old. Since Buttercup helped her that day she´s always with her. Bubbles personality is always bubbly and warm, sometimes shy. She isn´t the best cook or best healer. But she has the great gift of hearing and helping people or advising them. This has helped Blossom and Buttercup a lot of times.

This girls are poor and fighting for themselves in their small wooden house in the woods...What happens when they stay out too late one night? Or when Bubbles prays for something and gets another? When are these questions are going to get answered?!...Sometimes we wish for things to get better and our wish can come true, but not in the way we hope or wished forever. Stay tuned in for the next chapter, which should be up in about 2 days or next week. Depends on how much reviews this story gets. And for those wondering...Yes this is a werewolf story. I just love werewolves and I love PPGZ. So what better mix than that?! Bai


	2. Chapter 1

"Get the hell out, you moron!" A man in his late 50´s kicked a small girl of about 6 years old. The small brunette started calling out for her mother. Many people ignored her but one didn´t.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" A kind voice called out to the small blue eyed brunette, while arms wrapped around her body and hugged her. The girl looked up and she was met with sky blue eyes.

"M-Miyako-chan?" The girl stuttered and the young women nodded while smiling. "Do you know where my mommy went?"

"Yeah sweetie, don´t worry I´ll take you home" Miyako let the girl down and gently grabbed her small hand in her larger one. They both started walking towards her house, not being aware of someone watching them both.

"Robin, can you explain how did you end up in that good for nothing bar?" Miyako gently scolded and gave her a disapproving look. "H-Himeko-san said if I went and ordered a b-beer for her and her friends, she would be my friend." Robin answered looking down in shame. Miyako just sighed.

Himeko was a 15 year old spoiled girl. Her family was the richest one in the small town. Robin always admired her. Miyako didn´t know why. Neither of them knew why. She just thinks that because she hangs out with the "cool" kids of town she´s a nice person, but she isn´t.

They came to a halt when they spotted a small concrete house, not too far away from Himeko´s huge one. "Look Robin, don´t try to fit in with them please, just stay away from them. They will bring you problems and bad things. Do you want that?" Robin shook her head no. "Then don´t trust Himeko. You´re better than that...Ok?" Miyako hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes Miyako-san, arigato!" The small girl smiled and ran inside her house, to her family.

Miyako grabbed the basket she was carrying and grabbed an apple, munching on it while walking to her house, deep in the woods. It was getting dark (it was 6 pm) and it would start to snow soon. Winter was coming, so that meant more food, more blankets, more wood and fire. She kept walking until she came face to face with a small wooden house. She still hadn´t noticed someone following her.

Opening the front door she was greeted with the delicious scent of fresh baked pie. "Tadaima!" she greeted while taking off her shoes and walking to the kitchen and putting the basket on the counter.

"Smells good. What flavor is it?" She couldn´t help but drool a little at the sight of the heavenly pie that was there. Cooked by her older sister, Kauro or how she liked to call her Kao-san.

"Blueberry" Her sister said curtly while walking over to the table where 2 more pies were resting. Apple pie and lemon pie to be exact. Miyako sighed for like the 100th time today, knowing her older sister has that kind of attitude when she´s upset.

"What´s wrong Kao-san?" Miyako asked while walking over to one of the wooden chairs and sitting down showing she was there to listen and grabbing the chair beside and motioning for her to sit down beside her.

Kauro looked down, while wiping her hands on her white apron and walking over to the chair, sitting down. "Momoko is going job hunting again..But I´m afraid she won´t find a job for next week since I found Himeko while buying the things for the pies and she told me her dad made sure no one would hire her...That is why I´m afraid we won´t have the money to pay the bills and the milkman, along to buy some bread or things for the winter."

Momoko got fired last week because she fed a poor old lady. Obviously she was going to get fired. Himeko´s parents were the bosses of the small bakery. Kauro had told her to get the other job. It paid less but it was a job she was more sure to keep. Miyako just looked down and tears stinged her eyes.

"I need to take the pies to the elders..See you later" Kauro kissed her cheek and grabbed the pies, piling them on a basket and walking out, headed straight for the town. Miyako got up, arranging the chairs and grabbing the house keys while walking out and locking the door. She made sure the back door was closed before she was headed to her secret place.

Miyako´s POV.

"Why does our life have to be so hard?!" I whispered to myself and a few tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them away, I can´t cry. Crying won´t solve anything. I kept walking until I reached my secret place.

My secret place was a old fountain where I came to rest my mind. The fountain had vines but it didn´t loose it´s beauty. On top it had an angel.

I walked over and kneeled in front of it, putting my hands together and closing my eyes, ready to pray.

 _"Please,God, help me and my sisters out of this misery that we have in this town. Help us win a house or just the lottery. I want to get out of this abusive place. And I know I´m not the only one...My sisters also. Please just help us with anything. Anything. But if you do help us, let it be with us always together. Without them I would be lost. So please take in my prayer and help me...Help us"_

A small tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away quickly, smiling at the angel. " What a beautiful prayer, young lady."

I turned my head to the side and saw a old lady, smiling down at me. " I saw you help that little girl when no one did, your pink eyed sister gave me food when no one did care for me and your green eyed sister brings us pies to all of us without asking anything in return. You guys deserve the world. And I´m going to make your wish come true."

The last thing I heard was "They deserve you girls and you deserve them." before a white light enveloped me and the old lady.

I gasped and sprang up in my bed, grabbing my heart. **It was just a dream**. I thought and got out of bed, arranging it and walking to the living room to eat an apple, but I didn´t see my sisters. I remembered what they were going to do and shrugged, grabbed my apple and sat down to wait for them.

 _Little did I know everything was going to change that night._

 _ **Hey guys! What do you think of my first chapter? Hope it´s good enough! Oh and BTW I´m looking forward to make a new title and a cover. I need help from those awesome readers out there. Whoever sends in the link for the cover and the best title, he/she is going to get the next 2 chapters to their liking or the first couple you want to get together first etc. etc. You name it! You just have to send it by PM.**_

 _ **OK now for real thanks and remember to review on a scale of 1-10 of how good this story is starting. Now I´m shutting up bye and Good night/Good morning or even Good afternoon. *Someone grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags me out the door* BAIIIIII!**_


	3. 2

(Time is medieval, I'll be putting links in my profile so you can see they're clothes and when they change clothes I'll make sure to describe it properly in the story) Thank you!

12:45

Miyako's POV.

'Why aren't my sisters back?!' That was the question running through my mind. They went out not too late so they were supposed to be back by now!

I know I have to go out there but I'm afraid. Elders of the village say that creatures roam around here at night. A-And they'd steal the young women!

I get shivers of just thinking it! I rubbed my arms and grabbed my dark blue cape. I grabbed my keys and some blue berries while walking outside. Locking the door, I took a deep breath and walked in a straight line towards town.

Momoko's POV.

I hugged my coat tighter around me as I walked through the recently fallen snow. My boots made a crunching noise as I walked down the forest trail.

Why did they have to be so rude? All I asked was for a small job. I heard some leaves rustle behind me and I quickened my pace. The thought of the beasts that roam arlund here at night instantly arrived my mind.

I shook my head furiously. 'Come on Momoko those are kids stories to put them to sleep, you're better than that.'

I heard growling, behind me making me scream and run. I kept running as fast as I could but I could hear the thunding of it's paws.

The beast tackled me slamming my back to the cold, hard ground. The beast had sick, yellow eyes along with brown fur...WOLF! I screamed once again and the beast snapped it's huge teeth at me, tempting to take a bite of my neck.

I closed my eyes awaiting my death...Sorry Miyako and Kauro. I love you guys! That was my last thought before tears ran down my cheeks. The beast whimpered before getting off me and running away. I could hear it's paws far away.

I opened my eyes and I thought I had seen the devil but before I could do anything, lights out.

Kauro's POV.

Damn Himeko! Ruining everything!

 ** _~Flashback~_** ** _"Kauro, you don't have to make this every week, we know how busy you are with your sisters already." Miko,an old lady from the elders place called out to me while her gray eyes looked even shinier with small tears._** ** _"Miko-san it's a pleasure to do this! You guys deserve it!" I smiled. She was one of the oldest ladies in the village. 98 years...It was kind of a record for me. I managed to help her this last 5 years with free_** **_food so her money can be used for medecines. She considered me the gran daughter she never had. She was as special to me as I was to her_**. **_Before she could reply, Himeko came storming in to make fun of some elders that needed help eating or drinking. She really was a spoiled brat. I ignored her while talking to Miko-san about desserts and so until she came beside Miko and took a piece of pie. With me obviously standing up and taking it off her hands before she could take a bite._** ** _"What the hell are you doing?!" Himeko demanded._** ** _"This pie belongs to Miko, not you" I glared at her and gave the piece back to Miko._** ** _"Well, I demand that you give me some right now!" She went to take some from the basket and I took the basket._** ** _"Go buy some yourself!" I growled and hugged Miko-san, kissing her cheek and walking out. Oh and Miko took a bite of the pie before Himeko could do anything._** ** _But she still spoiled my mood._** ** _~End~_** My black boots were heavy enough to help me through the snow, but that didn't stop them from dragging me down and the snow was at my knees now.

I heard howling but I reminded myself that wolves don't come out in winter. But then again Momoko said they did and she's kind of the brain in our group.

Something jumped from the bushes and tackled me down,scratching my stomach and lower chest (Below her breasts).

It was a black wolf with brown eyes. I tried to kick it and punch it, but it was in vain. Tears stinged my eyes at the thought of my sisters alone. I closed my eyes, the tears rolling down my cheeks. Before anything could happen, the wolf was pushed off me and he crashed into a tree and when I turned around...

Woah...Before I could make anything else, black dots took over my vision. And I felt something warm envelope me.

Miyako's POV.

How do I end upat my secret place again?! Something drags me here and I want to know what it is...

"MOMOKO!" No response, only the screeching of some birda in the near distance.

"KAURO!" No response again but I did hear a whinning. Following the sound, I arrive to see a blonde wolf being tackled down by a light cream colored wolf. The blonde wolf seemed to be really hurt and while the hurt one had beautiful dark navy blue eyes, the other one had ravious, unforgiving black eyes.

I screamed and the cream one turned it's huge head to look at me and I actually think he was smirking in his own wolf way. He started walking towards me, probably sensing my fear and total shock.

Before he could get near me, the blonde one jumped in front of me and growled. Shockingly the cream one took some steos back, before running away. Then the blonde one looked at me with his deep,dark,blue eyes and I swear they were love and sweetness in was all too much to take, so before I could get a hold of myself...I fainted in the deep, cold and white snow but the last thing I remember was some cracking sound and warm arms hugging those dark eyes and finally blackness took over.

Brick's POV.

"Why don't you get that we will find our mates and that we don't want an arranged marriage just to mix up a pack?!" Butch roared at our fathet while Boomer growled lowly, proving he was with Butch and wasn't backing down. Neither was I.

Our father thought he could just compromise us because we hadn't found our mates at the age of 18. Yes we were triplets. The only pups our parents had.

" If you don't find them in for tomorrow, you shall marry them." Our fathee finally accepted. They were 3 girls. Berserk, Brat and Brute. They were 3 spoiled brats. I hate them and so do my brothers. Boomer just growled loudly and transformed running off upset.

"Go after him." He told Jake, his first in command officer and he grinned taking off after Boom. Me and Butch just ran to blow off some steam. THERE WAS NO WAY WE WOULD FIND OUR MATES FOR TOMORROW! We would have to make a mission and we don't have time for that.

As I was just looking at a sakura tree, the most amazing smell catched my attention. It was peaches with a hint of coconut. I followed it until I arrived to see a beautiful girl with orange hair, just like me and her beautiful sakura eyes. She was her, my queen the only one for me. Maybe I was making too much noise, she started running again. I ran after her to get ro know her but a wolf from our pack atacked her making me very angry. I came out kf the shadows and glared at the idiot. It was Dexter,he hates my guts.

As he ran, I could only stareat my mate with my -sometimes- scary red eyes but my rose fainted. I picked her up so she doesn't freeze in the snow. Her scent came to me again and then I noticed she was a human. Dad wouldn't let me live this down but she's my mate. I will protect her from everyone, especially father. I walked away in my torn red, shorts carrying my rose in arms.

 **Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? On a scale from 1/10 and yes I'm leaving, there is no need to drag me out!* I shout at the girl who dragged me away last time *I smile and wave good bye to you guys* I know this was kind of short but the other one will be longer. Thankssssss!**


	4. 3

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to those BoomerxBubbles lovers out there! I made this chapter first since the greens will be very long since they're my favorite couple**. **Enjoy!**

 ** _"A person is a person, no matter how small."_**

 **Miyako's** **P.O.V.**

I groaned softly as I moved around in soft and warm silk sheets. WAIT! I didn't own any silk sheets!

I sprang up alert, not being familiar with this room at all. The sheets were silky smooth and were a dark blue color. So was the bookshelf that was on the side of the room. The bed could easily be described as King sized.

And I noticed that I was changed from my blue, old and raggy dress to a long sleeved dark blue dress. that reached my feet and I was bare footed. Not to mention my blonde hair was loose reaching my waist.

My curiosity got the best of me and I got up from the bed and walked over to a closed door. Opening it, there was a huge bathroom. Even bigger than our kitchen and living room!

Wait!

I'm in a unknown house, changed from my clothes!

I know what this means!

I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I could have been kidnapped by a pedophile or even worse. My eyes stinged with tears at the thought.

I heard the door knob starting to jiggle and I jumped into the warm sheets again, pretending I was asleep.

The door did open, but the steps were calm and slow, as if he/she didn't want me to wake up.

A warm hand caressed my cheek. Softly in a pattern. It was so calming that I couldn't help but to fall asleep for real this time.

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

Icaressed her cheek, smiling at the angel who I was bound to spend eternity with.

Her soft,shiny blonde hair and her peach skin made her blue eyes stand out so much. She was my angel.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to take a much deserved bath.

I closed the door behind me gently so I don't wake up my little angel. I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the shower, stepping in the warm water. I hissed a bit when the water reached the injury on my shoulder.

I sighed and started thinking about the things I could do now with my mate. Suddenly an image appeared on my mind.

 ** _Boomer's imagination :_**

 _We are sitting on a cliff below a tree, watching the sunset._ _My angel had her hair in low pigtails and her bangs were all over her eyes, making her look even more beautiful than she already is. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees and white flats._

 _She looked at me with her sky blue eyes and her heart melting smile that could brighten up even my darkest days._

 _"I...I love you..." Her cheeks flushed after she said that._

 _As we both stared at each other, I leaned in to kiss her heavenly lips._

 _You may be wondering "How are you even dreaming of this, if she doesn't know what you are and that she is mate of a werewolf?"...I'll earn her love, her trust and I'll do anything in my power to make her happy...So this moment can come anyday._

 ** _End._**

Before I could continue imagining how my life was going to be with my angel I heard a bang outside. The thought of my love being in danger worried me so I just grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist before tying in in a knot and rushing outside. I did not expect what happened after that.

 **Miyako's POV.**

After he (I knew it was a he because of how big his hand was) caressed my cheek and I fell asleep, the sound of a shower running woke me up. Everything came crashing back on me and I stood up and ran to the door and tried to open it, I banged on it. Then I realized that this could be the bathroom and he was going to catch me.

I ran to the other door and before I could grab the knob the door opened making me stumble and fall on top of someone. I expected to be pushed to the side so the person could get up instead, wrapped one arm around my waist, bringing me up with him.

I tilted my head to the side a bit so I could see his face.

He was too handsome. His dark blue eyes were so intense but at the same time so gentle. His cute messy hair made him look like a little boy. Not to mention his freckles.

Since he came out of the shower, he was shirtless with water running down his hair and dripping down his chest. He had a noticeable 4 pack and strong arms. He could be described as a 6'1 feet or even 6'2.

He was just breath taking. He stared at me before asking if I was ok.

Even his voice was perfect too.

WHY THE HECK AM I STARING AT HIM FOR?! HE WAS THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME!

I panicked before pushing myself away from him and then looked at him. He looked so hurt. Like a puppy who got scolded.

Then I noticed the injury on his shoulder.

I gulped before talking, "H-How did you get that i-injury?"

He sighed. "I got it when I was fighting.." He stayed so still that I think he wasn't breathing...Then it hit me...He was the yellow wolf!

I scanned my brain for any explanation but I just couldn't. I just stared at him with my wide eyes. I looked at the door,ready to run out and scream bloody murder. Before I could move, he hugged me,making sparks run through my whole body. He was warm, like a personal heater.

"I...I know it sounds crazy but please let me explain...Just please." He looked down and bit his lip.

I sighed and nodded. He doesn't seem too bad and besides...He saved me from that wolf so the least I can do is listen. "But only if you let me clean your wound..." He nodded and walked out the room.

 **Boomer's POV.**

I walked out the room before closing it...I trust her enough so I'm not locking it. I went to kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and walked again to my room and sighed. Please Moon Goddess. Let her understand and accept me as I am...As I accept who she is no matter what.

I entered the room and smiled when I saw her there. What surprised me was that my bed was done and she was sitting on the corner of the bed and she looked at me and smiled a bit. ** _(Author:That's what I love about her! 3 Always smiles even at bad times! We should learn from her xD )_**

I walked towards her and handed her the kit. I turned around and sat on the floor, with my back to her so she had easier access to my shoulder.

I heard her open the wooden box that contained the medicines and bandages. She started cleaning my shoulder, making me hiss a bit.

She stopped abruptly and I cleared my throat. "Sorry love..."

"It's okay..." She finished cleaning my shoulder after a while, since she did really slowly, to lessen the pain. She really was perfect.

She wrapped the bandages around my shoulder and part of my arm. I looked behind me and she was putting away the medicines and bandages. I stood up and slowly sat beside her on the bed.

"Can you explain everything..?" She looked at me with her wide blue eyes. I nodded before sighing.

"So as you figured out...I'm a werewolf. I'm the third and youngest son of the alpha. My name is Boomer James no love, I can transform you may be wondering...Why are you here with me? Well...That's because your my mate." I scratched the back of my head with my non injured arm while blushing a bit.

She tilted her head to the side, making her look so adorable.

"What are mates...Boomer?" Her saying my name made chills run down my back but I just shook it off.

"Mates..." I looked at her while smiling, blush still present on my face.

"Mates are that person who you are bound to spend eternity with...You shall shower each other with affection, love each other, be honest, never cheat and always rely on each other for your problems..." I answered her, reciting my mother's words. May she rest in peace.

I had lowered my head in embarrassment. When she didn't say anything, I looked up and she was staring at me, blushing.

"H-How do you mate?.."

"Well love..." I kept calling her love since I didn't know my angels name.

"Mating is done this way. We...Have to make love...Then I have to bite your neck to fulfill the mating."

She was looking down while blushing. I looked down also, realizing I still hadn't finished taking a bath. I stood up.

"Love, I'll-"

"Miyako..."

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"My name is Miyako..."

I smiled. "Miyako...Beautiful name" She blushed once again.

"Miyako I'll take a bath. I will finish telling you later, okay?"

She nodded and looked around. I turned around walked to the bathroom closing the door and finishing my bath.

 ** _-About 15 minutes later-_**

I walked out with my dark blue shorts and white shirt. I looked at Miyako and opened my mouth to say something but she was out cold on a corner of the bed.

I smiled and walked towards her and moved her to the center of the bed and covering her with the blanket. She smiled in her sleep and it was just too much. I kissed her forehead and walked to the couch in my bedroom. Sure I'll be all cramped in here but as long as Miyako feels comfortable I don't care. I laid down and fell asleep, with my beautiful mate on my mind.

 **And that's a wrap people! I know I took a long time to update but here it is...I'm very sorry but I have already started on the reds chapter. Thanks for reading, you are all amazing people! Don't forget that! 3**


	5. 4

Hey guys! Finally updating this story. There are going to be some changes. First, the time of the story will change, because they are somethings I want to change in this story and the only way I can do it is changing the time. It will be in the year 2040. It's all going to be the same as now so not much will change. I decided to do this so my story would make much more sense. So this is for the people out there who loves the red couple! ^.^

Enjoy! 3

"Don't judge people without knowing them. Everyone has a story. And who knows? The truth might surprise you."

Brick Ashton's POV.

(Weird name xD Don't judge)

I stared at her sleeping face. She was really beautiful. Her long eyelashes caressed her light pink cheeks and her lips were open, forming a small "o".

She was my sakura. I stood up and walked to the kitchen quickly to prepare something for her to eat. I definitively didn't want her starving. I was no professional cook like Boomer but I can defend myself.

You may be wondering if I'm at the pack house, how can I cook when the omegas can do it? I'm not at the pack house. When me and my brothers turned 16, our dad gifted us individually small wooden houses located on different spots on the pack lands. Mine was located in a the forest. The house was surrounded by trees, flowers and animals. I came here all the time to just take my mind off things since I'm the future alpha.

Being Alpha is not easy. You have to go through bills, patrols, pack issues and a lot more. But with my queen around I think I'll be more relaxed.

My hearing picked on some footsteps coming from my room. Thankfully, only one pancake is left to cook. I heard a small gasp from behind me and I turned around my eyes meeting pink ones.

She stared at me, well more at my eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?!" She actually screamed, hurting my poor ears.

"Calm down." I gritted out my teeth, authority droping from my voice. I had no patience. I'll admit it, I can get angry quickly, but never like my brother Butch.

Her wide eyes stared at me and I precisely figured out her next move. Before she could ran, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my chest.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" My shoulders stiffened at her. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes were still wide and she had small tears running down her cheeks.

I could hear her heartbeat beating fast and I crushed her to my chest, in hopes that she could calm down. I laid my head on top of hers and took a whiff of her hair. She smells so good.

She started sobbing a bit before finally calming down. I had turned off the stove so the pancake wouldn't be overcooked.

She pulled away from me and rubbed her red nose.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized quietly. "You saved me and here I am, calling you a monster..." She closed her eyes tightly, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"How do you know it was me who saved you?" I was in my wolf form and besides, she fainted before anything.

"Your eyes...I could never forget those eyes." She smiled at me, tears falling from her eyes again. Then she looked down and bit her lip. "Sorry..."

"No worries my Sakura." I gently rubbed her head. She gave me a shaky smile before looking down again, this time at her clothes. She had on a red ress that went dowm to her knees and had short sleeves. Her hair was loose and she had no shoes on. She looked beautiful and natural. Perfect and amazing.

Angie did a great job on her. Angie was my best friend since we were pups. I mind linked her when I was carrying Sakura into my house and she came in a heartbeat and brought clothes for the both of us with her.

"So what is your name, my sakura?"

"Blossom..Yours?" She blushed while looking up at me. She looked perfect with her 5' 10 height along with my 6'3 one.

"Brick. And that's a beautiful name...Goes along perfectly with your eyes. I will still call you my sakura. Since that is my nickname for you."

She blushed even more but her eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...My sisters..."

"I promise we will get them later. But for now you should eat something, which I am already preparing for you and then we can talk more later." I nodded at the table and she walked over to it and sat down. I kept preparing the pancake and when it was finished, I grabbed strawberries and some chocolate, dripping over the pancakes and strawberries. Once I finished, I handed her the plate and she stared at it with wide eyes.

"This...Is for me?" She asked me, a shocked look on her face. I nodded slowly, slightly confused.

"Sorry...It's just that I have never been given something like this to eat."

"Pancakes?" I'm pretty sure everyone has eaten pancakes Atleast once in their lifes.

"A big meal."

Three pancakes with strawberries and chocolate were a big meal to her? For me it was like an appetizer. I just stared at her while she ate slowly and delicately. She was like the perfect lady. Perfect for the role of Queen she is going to have.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked looking over at me. I shook my head and she nodded, while going back to eating. The only sound in the room was the scraping of the fork on the plate. Once she finished, I grabbed everything, dumping it on the sink.

I gently grabbed her hand and lead her to my room so we could talk. I explained everything in great detail while she stared at me with wide and curios pink eyes.

"Understand now, Sakura?"

"Yeah...So I'm your mate...Your other half and love?"

I nodded and she stared at me, then an adorable smile played on her lips. She was truly beautiful.

"Well Sakura...You must be tired right?" She nodded and rubbed her eyes. I noticed for a while that she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You can rest for now while I do some work." I turned around but she grabbed my forearm, making me quickly turn around and look at her.

"Are you leaving?"

"I will be in the living room, don't worry Sakura." I smiled and rubbed her head gently making her smile at me. I slowly walked out and closed the door behind me. I leaned agaisnt it and closed my eyes smiling.

I LOVE MY MATE!

Share

Comment

Rate


	6. 5

Hey guys… Before you go on and try to kill me because of this super extra duper late updates , my wifi just arrived recently since Hurricane Maria… -shivers-

Anyways, I'll update a few chapters in between today and tomorrow to make up for all that time that I spent outside fanfiction.

Enjoy, my lovelies! C:

Buttercup's POV.

I stirred around, feeling the sunlight hitting me straight in my face. I turned away from the evil sunlight that was trying to wake me up and wrapped my arms around that super comfortable and warm pillow.

Strangely, this pillow moved up and down, but I was too sleepy to even think of getting up right now. It's not every day I get to spend the morning in bed and I am going to enjoy it while I can.

Those were my only thoughts until I felt arms wrapping around my middle and my eyes were instantly open. My jade green eyes met forest green eyes. I gasped and felt the blood draining from my face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and quickly scrambled away, almost falling of the bed in the process if it weren't for certain green eyed boy. I just blinked and stared at him while he held me with one arm and his other hand rubbed his ear.

"Be careful with your wounds!" He grumbled and I looked down and saw that my upper chest was covered in bandages. I just shook my head.

Pushing out of his hold, I stood up and stared at him clearly now. He had a decent pair of abs on him. A 8 pack to be exact. Even behind all the dirt that was covering his body, I could see he had light tan skin and black hair like mine. His face was perfect. He had a chiseled jawline with lips that could drive any girl crazy. He had spiked up hair with bangs falling just above his eyes. His arms were strong and buff, which was just perfect, the way I lik- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BUTTERCUP?! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Even though, his eyes reminded me of something, but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

He stopped rubbing his ear and looked up at me, smiling. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks when suddenly I felt cold on my legs and I looked down.

I was wearing a light green silk dress that reached my thighs and my blush instantly intensified. And so did my anger. I had never worn something so short in my life. I sighed and tried to calm down…Key word: Tried.

"Who are you and why am I here with you? And why in hell am I wearing this thing?" That was for a start. He stood up also, towering over me. His height seemed to be of 6'3 or 6'4 making me feel like a midget. I just gulped silently and looked away, waiting for his answer. His deep chuckle made me look up again and meet his amused gaze.

"Tell me your name first, babydoll." He smirked and I grumbled and whispered my name. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get it.

"Kauro, what a nice name. I'm Butch. Pleasure to meet you. And well, um, you are here because…", He started and looked away while I just held my pose with my hands on my hips, staring up at him expectantly. Then he looked at me with his eyes wide open and suddenly it hit me hard in the face.

HE WAS THE WOLF! I just stared right on, my eyes wide open in surprise. He just nodded, almost like reading my mind. My brain was on haywire, trying to find a logical explanation to my assumption. How? Why? Are these the killer beasts the village elders warned everyone about? Is he going to kill me?

Questions just kept coming to my mind until everything suddenly black dots started appearing in my vision and I lost all consciousness, falling to the ground. But not before I felt warm arms wrap around me, catching me before I could hit the ground.

Butch's POV.

I saw her green eyes loose they're brightness before they closed and she started falling to the ground. I grabbed her in my arms, cuddling her cute sexy body to my chest, trying to keep her warm and slowly stroked her hair.

I gently laid her down on the King sized bed with dark green covering and black sheets, covering her completely. I had to take a quick bath to get the dirt and grime off from when I went on my run. I grabbed some black pants that reached my knees and a green shirt with short sleeves along with my underwear.

Before I went into the bathroom, I locked the door. I wanted to trust her but I know she was scared, confused and a lot of other negative feelings and I can't really risk her getting hurt outside of my room.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the faucet while I took off all my clothes. After a few minutes, the tub was filled, I sunk in the hot water, my muscles instantly relaxing. I sighed and tilted my head back while scrubbing my hair to get the dirt and grime off.

When I was finally done, I drained the tub and got dressed quickly and walked out the bathroom, relief flooding through me when I saw she was now peacefully sleeping while cuddling an actual pillow now. I smirked. My mate was sexy, sassy and a bit of spitfire. I could see it in her eyes.

I sat on the sofa that was besides the bed, just watching her sleep. Her eyes opened up suddenly before she sat up straight staring at me.

"HOW?!"

"First of all, you have to calm down babe."

"Babe?!"

"Calm down!"

"You can't tell me what to do asshole!"

My smirk fell off my face and stared at her in surprise as she tried to escape from the mess of sheets. I smirked wickedly. As soon as she was going to stand up from the bed, I grabbed her by the waist bringing her onto my lap. She squeaked and blushed, trying to kick me, punch me or anything to get away.

While she still fought to get out of my grip, I just hugged her around the waist and held her legs trapped with mine and she huffed, since in this position she couldn't really do anything."As you already figured out, I'm a werewolf. I'm the second born of Alpha Jojo, along with my brothers since we are triplets. And no, I don't plan on hurting you, not now, nor ever." I smiled a bit and she nodded.

"Why did you save a mere human from another wolf like you?" She asked, a sassy tone coming out and I chuckled. "I saved you because you, mere human, you are my mate."

"Mate?" She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Yeah, my mate." I nodded.

"What's a mate?"

"Your full of questions aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow. I was not Brick who knew how to answer every question you could come up with or Boomer who had the patience of a saint.

"Talks the one who kidnapped me!"

"I saved you!"

"Still, you took me away against my will so still it's kidnapping. Now answer me." She smirked.

 **(Author: You thought Buttercup was going to be all shy and scared? You thought wrong lovelies! c:)**

I rolled my eyes and met her gaze.

"A mate is what in the human world you would call soulmate. It's the person you are bound to spend your life together with, once you find that person."

"But what if the "couple" doesn't get along?"

"The Moon Goddess never is wrong. If she paired you with that person, it's because she knows that those two belong together, no matter what."

"Ohh…" She whispered and nodded, a blush present on her cheeks.

"Once those two persons mate, they can never break up or anything like that. Any conflict they have, they must solve it."

"Why?"

"Because if one of the pair leaves for a longtime, the other can die of depression or turn into a rouge."

"Rouge?"

"Really?"

"No, I know what a rouge is, I've read books about wolfs. I just like pushing your buttons." She smirked and I swore my heart starting beating wildly for a second.

Her smirk fell once her stomach started grumbling. I chuckled and stood up. "Let's get you some food."

She had lowered her head and was staring at her lap. I waited patiently for her and she looked up at me and shook her head.

"What do you mean no?!"

"Just no!"

"Why not?" I tried to stay calm. I didn't have patience or anything related to that word.

"Because I said no!"

"It's not a matter of what you want, that's an order!" I forgot who I was talking to and that slipped out.

She actually growled making my eyes widen and my fangs try to come out from just that sexy growl. Dirty images started arriving to my brain and I just speed out the door, closing it behind me just until I calmed a bit down.

 **(When werewolves found their mates, after a bit of talk they just usually "mate"quickly. It's unusual to wait and with Butch being a perverted wolf, it was ten times harder.)**

"HEY! LET ME OUT!"

"Stay in there!"

"Who the hell do you think you are to be bossing me around you retard?!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. I started thinking disgusting things to get my hormones in control. And thank the Moon Goddess it worked. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Listen here buddy! You either let me go to get my sisters or else you are going t-"

Her stomach grumbling interrupted her and she scoffed, crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to finish her threat but I didn't let her.

I just picked her up over my shoulder and carried her out of the room with her screaming profanities at me. My dirty mind started working again and I smirked.

I raised my other hand, still walking and squeezed a generous amount of that perfect ass.

"KYA! YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" She started throwing punches at my back trying to hurt me. I smiled, loving the fact that I found a way to make her angry and bother her. I just kept walking to the kitchen with my mate fighting over my shoulder.

This was going to be fun.

So? You guys liked it? Hope you did, I wrote this almost dying since I'm really sick. I think that by tomorrow I should have uploaded a greens one shot (Another book) and the blues one on the One shots book. Anyways, please read and review and thanks for reading.


End file.
